Digiworld Online
by heartofwind
Summary: The Digital World is now an online game that for a same fee anyone can be a Digimon Tamer. There is a load of things a player can take part in the Digital World. With a growing unknown threat some old faces return to the Digital World. (OC submission sheet inside)
1. Chapter 1

**THE DIGIWORLD IS BACK AND EVERYONE IN THE WORLD HAS THE CHANCE TO OWN A DIGIMON PARTNER. ALL THEY HAVE TO DO IS PURCHASE A VIDEO GAME THAT COMES WITH THEIR VERY OWN DIGIVICE. ONCE THE GAME IS OBTAINED ALL THAT'S LEFT IS TO FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS TO SETUP A PROTAL IN THE COMPUTER TO THE ONLINE EXOERIENCE THAT IS THE DIGITAL WORLD. SOME ONLINE FEATURES THAT TAMERS CAN TAKE PLACE IN ARE TOURMENTS AND OTHER SORTS OF GAME TYPES SUCH AS CAPTURE THE FLAG KILL OF THE HILL AND SO MUCH MORE. ALSO PLAYERS HAVE THE OPTION TO FORM CLANS, SOCIALIZE WITH FRIENDS, WORK THROUGH QUEST, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY EXPLORE THE VAST EXPANSE THAT IS THE DIGIWORLD. ALTHOUGH ALL IS NOT WELL IN THE DIGIWORLD THERE ARE THOSE THAT WISH TO DESTROY IT; IT IS UP TO YOU AS A DIGIMON TAMER TO SAVE THE DIGITAL WORLD FROM DANGER. **

** OC SUBMISSION**

**Name**

**Digimon**

**Clan Name (if you don't wish to be a part of one leave blank)**

**Appearance**

**Digital World Appearance**

**Age**

**Weapon**

**How often your character is online **

**Personality**

**Favorite type of music**

**Race**

**Greatest strength**

**Greatest weakness**

**Please provide as much information as possible for your character. **


	2. Plugged In

**THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT SUBMITTED AN OC I WILL EVENTUALLY BE USING ALL OF THEM. AND FEEL FREE TO PM ME ANY AMOUNT OF INFORMATION THAT YOU FEEL THAT I NEED TO KNOW ONE MORE THING THERE MIGHT BE OTHER BITS OF INFORMATION THAT I WILL ASK FOR IN UPDATES SO PLEASE READ THE INTRO AND PM ME; NOW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. **

REAL WORLD (America)

A group of young adults quickly trotted back to their car in the parking lot of Best Buy; tonight was the midnight release of the latest Digimon game "DigiWorld Online". There was a blonde with short hair about half an inch long; he was wearing a black hoodie underneath a grey button up coat. He was wearing plain blue jeans with white slip-on shoes. He was rather skinny, but looked like he still had some muscle. With him was another boy he was slightly round and had longer hair, but not by much. He wore a grey Captain America shirt with blue gym shorts and sandals. The last male with them was a bulkier then the other two he was wearing a blue muscle shirt with a dragon wrapping around a mountain displayed on the front. He wore blue jeans with black steel-toed shoes. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. The female with them was holding the bulky one's hand has they all walked through the parking lot. She was shorter than all of them and wore glasses. She wore a bright green shirt with black skinny jeans on. She had on high top Converse on as well.

A few years ago there were multiple instants regarding Digimon entering the Real World so scientist all over the world have been working gaining access to the Digital World; once they discovered that everything in the Digital World was simply computer data the process was rather simple. After that the made a devices that could generate a portal from any computer or laptop transporting anyone to the Digital World. Once gaming companies heard about this they jumped right on it and offered large sums of cash to the use of the technology, but the science team would not give it to them unless all the companies worked together to make the Digital World safe place for the public to go. Some years later the finished project was released to the public.

The group of young adults finally made it to the large SUV in all their hands they were holding their newly purchased copy of DigiWorld Online. After climbing into the SUV they all buckled up and sped off leaving the parking lot; one of them dug through his bag and pulled out the game and read it aloud to the others listening in the car.

"This game provides Tamers with their own wrist Digivice." He stated at the same time pulling out a pure white Digivice that looked remarkably like a wrist watch. "The Digivice will provide Tamers with updates and messages from the game, so you will never miss anything even when you're offline. Another feature this game offers is multiplayer games that Tamers may take part in, against other Tamers, to win prizes and clothing for their in-game avatar. If being competitive is not in your nature then Tamers are welcome to explore the vast Digital World also Tamers are able to take part in quest for rewards." The boy stopped reading as he looked up at the others in the car.

"Dude Tyler, stop it! You're making want to speed so we can get home faster." A slightly round young man said glazing down at the speedometer. "Where is your house again?"

"Make a right at this light Sonny and it's the third house on the right." Tyler said pointing toward the neighborhood. "Alright." The SUV pulled into the driveway and the four friends all got out and quickly went into the house heading straight for the gaming room. Once inside and everyone had settled down the house Tyler went to the computer as he opened the game box and placed it in the tray. "I will install the game and we can read the instructions on how to use the Digivice." After twenty minutes the game had finished installing and the group was all ready to begin their journey into the Digital World.

"Okay, guys the game is ready to go let's do this. You ready Kate and Alex?" Sonny asked as he admired the green Digivice on his wrist. Alex and Kate both nodded their heads and joined Tyler and Sonny over at the computer. Sonny moved the mouse over clicking the start button on the loading screen and the four friends were instantly teleported into the computer in a blinding flash of white.

Once their vision had cleared they all were standing on the edge of a black room with a single light in the middle illuminating a flat-screen console. The four friends walked over towards it and looked down to find that it was off; then as if to provide the solution a hologram of a bald woman appeared next to them.

"Welcome Tamers to the Digital World, thank you for joining and here you will be given the chance to customize your appearance before you head out to meet the thousands of other Tamers." The hologram said snapping her fingers as each of the new Tamers were surrounded individually by a black wall. After a few minutes the four reemerged looking completely different. Tyler was wearing a red jacket that stopped about mid-stomach and had white fur on the hood the jacket also had; He had on a white muscle shirt on beneath the jacket. He wore a pair of grey pants with two chains that wear drooping down behind him between his legs. There was also a pair of snowboarding goggles on his head with a white bandana around his neck. His shoes were a pair of black gothic boots. Sonny wore a large purple robe that covered his whole body. The robe was adorned with several trinkets of gold. It also had long sleeves that hung down beyond his hands. On his head he wore a Japanese style hat that around the edges hung talismans with Japanese characters on them. Alex stepped out wearing a suit of armor that was rather menacing the whole suit emitted a red glow which contrasted against the ebony black. Kate stepped out immediately Alex's eyes widened; she was wearing a rather revealing dress made solely out of black leather belts that split all the way up to her mid-thigh. The top of the dress was as revealing as the lower half; as her breast were almost popping out of the dress. When the four friends had rejoined in the main room they all looked at each other in approval then approached the hologram.

"Now, you all must decide what you're to be known as in the Digital World." The hologram said putting up her hand and generating four menu screens which then moved in front of each of the new Tamers. The title at the top of the screen asked for the input of the Tamer's name, each of them inputted their own name. Tyler's name was Matsuo Taiki, Kate's name was Sakamoto Miharu, Alex's was Saruwatari Yusuke, and Sonny's name became Yoshikuni Kioke. After they had received their names the screen disappeared and the hologram then turned around as a bright light appeared behind her.

"You will now choose your Digimon partner in the nursery give the owner there this key. It will provide you with the option of choosing a Rookie level Digimon." She said pointing towards the light and as they passed by she handed them each a golden key; once the new Tamers passed though the light to a sunny and warm of a large field with a small wooden cottage with smoke coming from the chimney off in the distance. Immediately in front of them were thousands of Digi-eggs of different sizes and designs on the shell as well as people picking them up and examining them. There were also a few trees that offered shady to the pleasant scene before them. Before they could take more than ten steps an old man dressed in a dark blue robe seemingly appeared from out of nowhere and greeted them.

"Hello there Tamer, I am the caretaker of the hatchery and my name is Kasuma. I will be helping you find your Digimon partner." Kasuma said as he smiled, but you wouldn't have been able to tell if his beard hadn't moved. "Do you have a golden Digi-key?" he asked if this wasn't part of his programing you would have thought he had been doing this job for a long time. Each one of the Tamers gladly handed over their keys to him; as the old man took the keys he motioned the Tamers to follow him as he began to walk towards the back of the field. Kasuma stopped when he had reached the complete opposite side of the small cottage where thousands of Rookie level Digimon were running around.

"Alright then, you may choose from any one of these Digimon as your partners." He said holding out his hand almost like he was offering them a gift directly. The four friends all walked around looking at all the different Digimon that the ranch had to offer. Matsuo was torn between which one to choose; a Kotemon, Agumon, or Veemon, but finally decided on a Veemon. Yoshikuni knew already which one he was going to pick from the beginning which was a Terriermon. Sakamoto and Saruwatari also chose rather quickly, Sakamoto picked a Gatomon that was lying under a nearby tree and Saruwatari pick a black Agumon. After the Tamers had their Digimon they returned to Kasumi for the next step in their adventure.

"Now you are already to go to Digicity, before you do allow me to synch your Digiwatch with your online profile and Digimon." The four Tamer held out their watches to him and he simply pressed the middle of all of them and took his hand away. "Alright all done, just in time for the portal to." No sooner had he finished his statement a portal opened up next to him. "Good luck." He said moving away allowing the four friends to pass by him; as they looked back to say goodbye Kasumi had already moved on to help another Tamer.

"On boy I can't wait to get to play in a Digi-Game!" Matsuo said excitement flowing all throughout his voice to what seemed like Veemon.

"Same here Matsuo." Veemon said as he jumped on his Tamer's back wrapping his arms around Matsuo's neck.

"I can't wait to explore; I wonder where all you can go in the Digiworld." Sakamoto said as she imagined all the places that were rumored about being from the online blogs she read.

"And where the good places to train are." Saruwatari added cracking his knuckles and nodding to Agumon who returned the gesture.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE FIRST DIGIGAME AS WELL AS SOME OF THE OCES THAT WERE SUBMITTED. ALSO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS YOUR CHARACTERS TIME MOST SPENT DOING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR FEATURES PLEASE SHARE THEM. ANOTHER THING I FORGOT TO MENTION IS THAT I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER, BUT DON'T WORRY IF I DO CHANGE SOMETHING I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE OKAY WITH IT FIRST. IF THOSE WHO SENT ME PM AND REVIEWS FOR CHARACTERS PLEASE GIVE ME A SECONDARY DIGIMON PARTNER YOU WOULD LIKE IN CASE SOMEONE ELSE CHOSE THE SAME ONE; AND FINALLY PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
